Kidnapped
by ShadowLink5
Summary: What a peaceful, innocent day in Ordon Village…..everything is going right. Until Link gets kidnapped. Includes Twilight Princess spoilers and maybe Skyward Sword spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is set in post-Twilight Princess with a Skyward Sword character. It's going to be interesting to write! There are also Twilight Princess spoilers in this chapter, so be forewarned. **

**Any reviews would be helpful, so go ahead!**

It was a beautiful day in the small, quiet village of Ordon. Link was sitting on the wooden pier back behind Jaggle's house, fishing for greengill. The five small fries he had already caught were sitting in a small pile next to him.

Link loved to fish in gorgeous weather like this. The sun was shining pleasant and warm, but not too hot, and the wind was blowing, but not too cold. The sky was pure blue and free of clouds and the water was clear and cool. Link dipped his bare feet in the lake.

There was a tug on his fishing pole. He pulled the pole back while reeling the fish in. He had to fight with the fish a little bit, which made him wonder how big it was. Usually they didn't put up a fight. When he finally reeled it in, however, the coral earring he used as a hook yielded nothing. Link chuckled as he reached for the bottle of bee larvae on his right side.

As he reached for his hook to put the bait on it, Link found himself staring at the coral earring. He remembered when he had received it as a present from his Zora friend Prince Ralis during the time when Ganondorf had tried to take over the Sacred Realm and Link had stepped up with his Triforce of Courage to stop him.

All of a sudden, Link had flashbacks of that journey: his best friend Ilia being kidnapped; being turned into a wolf; finding the Fused Shadows; escorting Midna to Zelda when Zant had exposed her to the light; finding the three Mirror Shards; defeating Ganondorf; saying goodbye to Midna as she entered the Twilight Realm and left Hyrule for the last time. He remembered that time like it was yesterday, but that had happened years and years ago.

"Link?" a voice called, snapping Link out of it. Link turned around and saw Ilia walking towards him.

"Yes?" he replied, looking over his shoulder.

"The Postman came just now. He has a letter for you. I volunteered to give it to you," she said, placing a small white envelope next to the bottle of bee larvae.

"Thanks," Link smiled. "Do you want to come sit by me?"

"That's okay, I have work to do," Ilia smiled back sweetly. "But thanks!" She skipped off.

Link decided to put his fishing gear away and go home. He took the bait off of the earring and put it back in the bottle, picked up his catch of the day, his letter, and his bottle, and then he headed home.

It was a short and pleasant walk. As he crossed a little bridge over a creek and followed a path to his house, he passed Hanch and waved a hello to him. He also walked past the children of the village; Malo and Talo (Jaggle's sons) and Beth (Hanch's daughter).

As he gave them all hugs, Link became a little bit sad. There was another child in the village; Colin, Rusl and Uli's son. He was gone to train as a knight at Hyrule Castle under the leadership of Princess Zelda's top knight. Colin had been gone for about a year now; everybody missed him.

Finally Link reached his house on the outskirts of Ordon Village. He climbed up the ladder and opened the door.

Link's treehouse-like home was small, but Link was okay with that. He didn't live with anybody else, so it suited him just right.

Link set his fishing gear down in a corner and sat down at his table. He pulled his letter out of his pocket and ripped the envelope open, and then he read it to himself.

"_Link,_

_I have a surprise for you! It will come to your village tomorrow. We haven't talked for a long time; I would love to catch up sometime! :) _

_-Your old friend" _

"That's weird," thought Link. "It doesn't say who it's from." He decided to shrug it off as he got up from the table to go do his goat-herding job.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been at a camp for the past two weeks so I haven't been able to upload this chapter, sorry. I don't really like these first two chapters because to me they're kind of slow, so bear with me, but he real excitement comes in the next chapter, so be prepared!**

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Link woke up to the sound of somebody yelling for him to get up. He sat up, stretched his arms way out behind his back, and stepped out of his bed. He plodded to the window on the other side of the room and looked outside.

The brilliant rays of the morning sun illuminated his face like a cluster of fireflies. He looked down and saw his good buddy Fado waving his arms around on the ground in front of his house.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo, Link! Time to get ready to herd the goats again!"

"I'll be right down!" Link called from the treehouse. He left the window and climbed down one of the rickety wooden ladders that allowed him to get around his house. From there, he got ready quickly, and in about ten minutes he was ready to go to work.

As he stepped outside and climbed down the ladder that led up to his house, he looked around for his horse, Epona. Link spotted the chestnut mare tethered to a nearby tree, already saddled and groomed. Ilia was always faithful; she knew his schedule, and always got up before he did to take care of Epona. Link had tried to insist that she didn't, but she was always stubborn.

He walked up to Epona and stroked her neck, mumbling a greeting. When he was done, he mounted up and trotted her into the village.

Not many villagers were awake this time of morning. Link enjoyed the cool, fresh morning air and the smell of the dew on the grass as he rode up to Ordon Ranch.

"Hey, Link!" Fado called from the center of the corral. Link smiled back and got to work.

He started by riding up behind a whole group of goats and hollering, then he guided them into the barn. He rounded up a few more goats and was done with the job. There was always that one stubborn goat that took a little more time than the rest; but in general, the whole job only took about five minutes, and it helped out a lot.

"Thanks! That's all I needed you to do today!" called Fado as he shut the barn doors behind the goats. Link nodded and rode back into the village to enjoy the rest of his day. Maybe today he could play with the younger kids, or go fishing again.

When he rode past the mayor's house, Ilia called his name. Link turned around on Epona, dismounted, and walked up onto the porch where his best friend was waiting. He sat down next to her.

"Hey, Link."

"Hi, Ilia."

"How was goat herding?"

"You know, the same old. What did you do this morning?"

"I got up and got Epona ready. Then I decided to wait for you."

"Thanks." Link smiled. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"I miss Colin." Ilia spoke up again.

"I do too. He was like a little brother to me. Do you know how he's doing?"

"Yeah, I got a letter from him yesterday. He said he's having a really great time, and he's learning a lot, but he misses us all. Especially you. He loves you a lot, you know. "

"I know."

"You're like a hero to him, ever since he was little."

"Yeah."

"Well, have a good day. I'm going inside to work on something." Ilia got up, opened the door, and walked inside.

Link decided to walk around the village. He didn't get a chance to too often; maybe it would be nice. He got up and started down the path.

A bright flash of light startled him. Link automatically reached for the Master Sword, but he realized he had left it at home, tucked away in a chest. He chided himself for thinking that he would never need it again, or at least, not in Ordon. He was about to look around him to see what the matter was when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter I started with, the one that had the original plot. It was kind of fun to write. Also creepy. Enjoy. **

When Link woke up, his waist was tied to a large wooden beam and his hands were tied together behind his back. His legs were also tied together. Link tried to struggle his way out of it, but the ropes were too strong.

He looked around but couldn't see anything, even with the single lantern hanging above his head. He tried to rub off duct tape over his mouth on his shoulder, but he stopped suddenly when he sensed somebody in the room.

All of a sudden, a cold, black-gloved hand slid across his face slowly and ripped off the gag. It scared Link so badly that he would've jumped fifty feet into the air if he hadn't been tied down so well. Link tried to turn his head to see who it was, but he couldn't.

"Who are you?!" Link asked defiantly. "And why-"

"Shhhh…" said the creepy person. Link could feel the captor's cool breath on his neck as he kneeled down behind him. Again Link tried to crane his neck and see who it was, but he couldn't.

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

Link had heard this voice a few times before, but he couldn't really recognize who it was.

The mysterious person moved around in the shadows until he stopped somewhere in front of Link. Then he stepped forward into the light. It was Ghirahim, the fabulous Demon Lord. He was wearing his signature outfit: a white diamond-cut suit, two blue diamond earrings, and a yellow belt with the red diamond. Link recoiled when he thought about the first time they had encountered each other.

"Ghirahim?" Link asked in surprise. The Demon Lord laughed.

"Why-?" Link tried to ask, but Ghirahim reached forward and put the duct tape over Link's mouth again. Laughing quietly, he backed away into the shadows, burst into diamonds, and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! :) Credit to Loke Groundrunner for helping me with the plot when I got stuck!**

Link's first instinct was to panic, but he knew that would only make things worse. He took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten; something he usually did when he was stressed out. Then he looked around. It was dark and hard to see, but he tried his best anyway. Finally, he could make out something in the shadows; it looked like a door. If only he could get over there.

He twisted this way and twisted that way, trying to wriggle free. Soon enough, the ropes around his legs didn't feel very tight, and after a few more minutes of struggling, they were released. He pulled them out from the rope.

Now what? His hands were still tied; how could he get away from the post?

Then he remembered. He always kept a small, sharp pocketknife in his back pocket. Hopefully Ghirahim had forgotten to disarm him.

Link strained and stretched his hands, trying to get to his pocket. It took him a couple minutes, but he finally reached it and, to his delight, his knife was still there! He carefully tilted the blade upwards and began to saw at the ropes.

His hands were free now, and he took care of the bonds around his waist. Now he could get to that door!

He ripped the gag off of his mouth and strode towards his freedom. Before opening it, he crouched down and looked underneath to make sure Ghirahim wasn't in the hallway. Link didn't see any feet, so he stood up and confidently walked forwards.

Ghirahim materialized in front of him.

"And just where do you think you are going, skychild?" Ghirahim chuckled as he summoned his long, black rapier to his side. It appeared in his hand.

Link tried to run the other direction, but the demon lord waved his hand and bars sprung up in front of Link, blocking his path.

"You cannot run." Ghirahim smiled and licked his lips.

"What do you want?!" said Link, whirling around. A defiant glare shone in his blue eyes.

Ghirahim pointed a finger to the sky and then pointed it at Link. A burst of dark magic shot out of his finger and weaved around Link's body. It lifted him up and started carrying him back into the basement. Link looked down in surprise and wrestled against it, but Ghirahim's magic was too strong. Before he knew it, he was tied to the beam again, but with even tighter ropes. He had also been searched thoroughly, and the contents of his pockets had been emptied out.

"Why are you doing this?!" Link yelled.

Ghirahim flipped his bangs. "I want your courage, skychild. In fact, I desire it so much…I might be willing to kill for it."

"Why do you want it?"

"You will find out soon enough. In the mean time, get some rest…it will be a relief from the days to come." He snapped his fingers and immediately, Link felt drowsy. "_No,_" he mumbled, trying to fight the overwhelming want for sleep, but his eyes couldn't take it, and he succumbed to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's finally here!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm really lazy. This chapter, and author's note, contains some Skyward Sword spoilers.**

**I know I mention some Skyward Sword plot in here even though this is a Twilight Princess setting; if you read the official Zelda timeline, Skyward Sword is the very first. So even though Link may not remember any of those events, they happened, and, well, Ghirahim remembers. If that makes sense. I don't know.**

**Please tell me what you think of the fanfiction:) **

***SPOILER ALERT* I think Ghirahim is supposed to be a sword spirit, but I haven't fully finished Skyward Sword myself, so I can't be sure. I'm trying to avoid spoilers, but it's kind of hard. So that's why when he died he turned into a sword. *SPOILER ENDING* **

**I also didn't know how to end it really, so the ending might be super lame :P**

"Time to awaken, skychild!" The demon lord called, bringing Link out of the dark slumber. Link slowly opened his eyes; it took a little bit to adjust to the dark room. In front of him stood Ghirahim, grinning at him as he brandished his rapier.

"I have been waiting so very long for this. I haven't had a chance to settle the score since you defeated my master. I couldn't re-resurrect him, no matter how I tried. So I decided that I would come and claim my revenge." He chuckled.

"Why do you want courage so badly?" Link asked.

"There are many legends surrounding the Triforce of Courage that you possess, skychild. There is one such that I have taken quite an interest in. It says that if a bearer of a piece of the Triforce is killed, the power that bearer possessed will be transferred to the one who killed him."

"But-"

"Silence, child!" Ghirahim shouted. He waited a few seconds to regain his composure. "During the time I pursued and captured your spirit maiden, Zelda, I admit that I acquired….feelings."

Link stared at him openmouthed. What!? Ghirahim had a _crush _on Zelda?

"However, I don't seem to have the...audacity to make a certain request. That's why I need you. If I obtain the Triforce of Courage, I will have the confidence to do anything."

With that, Ghirahim stepped forward towards Link and licked his lips. Link tried to struggle his way out of the ropes, but they were too tight, and he had nothing to cut them this time.

"Resistance is futile, skychild. You are mine now." The demon lord laughed as he raised his sword high above his head, ready to strike down.

A burst of light illuminated the entire room. Ghirahim looked over in surprise and dropped his sword, making it clang on the floor loudly.

Zelda appeared, floating above the ground, a stern look on her face.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and tried to flee, but Zelda pushed her hands toward him and thrust a beam of pure radiance at him, rendering his powers useless for the meantime. He then ran towards the door, but she closed it with her magic.

"Ghirahim. It is useless to attempt escape. You have bothered Link enough."

In the darkness, Link thought he saw the demon lord blush.

"Princess, surely you must have mercy-"

"No. Several times you have tried to kill this young man. I forbid you to try once more." She turned her eyes to the ceiling and raised her hands. "Goddesses, lend me your power!" A bow of light and several arrows appeared in her hands.

Ghirahim ran around the room frantically, trying to hide from the princesses' wrath. Zelda drew her bow, aimed, and fired. The arrow did not miss its target. Demon Lord Ghirahim burst into diamonds for the last time and was reduced to a small sword with a diamond on the hilt.

Link smiled at Zelda as she descended from her hovering state and untied the ropes around him.

"Thank you."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome, hero."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Your friend Ilia came to me and explained that she saw you through a window after you left her house. A flash of light appeared, and a cloaked figure materialized behind you. He knocked you out with the hilt of a black sword, threw you over his shoulder, and disappeared again. Her visit the next day confirmed a dream I had received that night, showing the same."

"I'm glad she was there."

"I am too. Come, we must return to Hyrule. Ilia will be worried."


End file.
